Hammerhead (The Spectacular Spider-Man)
| fam = | ssm = | voice = John DiMaggio | other = Spider-Man }} :Hammerhead is a villain from the Non MAU series . The man known only as Hammerhead is a criminal famous for his steel-plated skull. He worked for before moving out on his own. Biography Hammerhead used to work for and had a romantic relationship with the crime lord's daughter, . Then he went to work for the "Big Man," better known as . Under orders from his employer, organizes the to take out since the wallcrawler was interfering with Tombstone's criminal operations. ( ) After the Enforcers failed to complete their task, Hammerhead instructed to steal the shipment of vibro-shock units and protective suit so that Montana could become Shocker, and finish the job of eradicating Spider-Man. ( ) Hammerhead was then the go-between man for Tombstone to to create the super-villains and in order to distract the Web-Slinger. ( and ). Hammerhead next provides the necessary equipment for the following their breakout from Ryker's Island, along with the means to escape. ( ) Hammerhead was captured by Green Goblin, who attempts to convince him to join his side against Tombstone and the mobster adamantly refuses. Green Goblin then traps Hammerhead in a steel mill, suspended over a vat of molten metal, in the hopes that Spider-Man and Tombstone would team up to rescue him, so as to lure them out and kill them. Hammerhead acted as Tombstone’s representative during a black market auction for the blueprints to make Rhino’s armor that would allow anyone to make an army of Rhinos. After losing the auction, Hammerhead and Silver Sable fight over the blueprints and against Spider-Man until Rhino appears wanting to destroy the blueprints so that he can be the only person with the armor. Hammerhead and Silver Sable briefly team up against Spider-Man and Rhino, but the blueprints end up being destroyed. Unbeknownst to all of them, the blueprints they were fighting over were fake and Norman Osborn had the real blueprints all along as well as the money paid for them. Hammerhead is later agitated that Tombstone kept him out of the loop by getting the Enforcers new suits so that they could attack Spider-Man again. Tombstone claims that he thought Hammerhead had too much on his plate and relays his disappointment over Hammerhead losing the blueprints. After Norman Osborn tells Hammerhead that he sees the qualities of a leader in him, Hammerhead begins to sabotage Tombstone’s operations starting with throwing a spike strip in front of the Enforcers’ getaway van which blew out their tires and caused them to get arrested. Hammerhead initiated a summit between Tombstone, , and the recently-released , in the hopes that they would take each other out leaving him to take control of New York's criminal empire as the new Big Man. When tensions ran high with the each of them beginning to accuse each other of having called the meeting, he knocked Silvermane's unconscious. He then proceeded to throw an automated-assault rifle towards Tombstone, proclaiming that it was his plan to call the summit in order to take out the competition. Background Hammerhead is voiced by John DiMaggio. He reprised the role for ''Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions''. In the Comics His real name is Joseph, last name unknown. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Hammerhead (Earth-26496) at Marvel Database *Hammerhead (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Villains (The Spectacular Spider-Man) Category:The Spectacular Spider-Man